THE PREDATOR DEATH GOD
by Xdragon force
Summary: this is my first facfic so don't judge me. after Naruto dies at the hands of Sasuke he gets send to soul society and meets some interesting people and shake things up.


THE PREDATOR DEATH GOD

(NARUTOxBLEACHxPRADATOR) multiprocessor

chapter 1

speech legend

WARNING in this fanfic there will be swearing, lemons and some blood and gore.

(the hunt/THE HUNT) normal/yelling speech

_(the hunt/THE HUNT) thought/yelling speech_

**(the hunt/THE HUNT) zanpacto/hollow/yelling speech**

_**(the hunt/THE HUNT) zanpacto/hollow/yelling speech**_

(disclaimer: I own nothing in the coming story)

Kakashi Hatake was sprinting like a mad man with his trusty ninja hound named pakun by his side tracking two of his students that were placed under him for there jonin sensei. why was he doing this you ask well he just found out from the Hokage that Naruto uzumaki one of his students was sent on a retrieval team to bring back Sasuke Uchiha who is trying to defect to orochimaru for the power to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha for killing his clan in one night. Kakashi shakes his head to stop his reminiscing to focus on the problem at hand.

"pakun how far are they" said Kakashi "not far now Kakashi just five minuets away and in this direction they are in the valley of the end" pakun said "lets pick it up then." Kakashi pumped more chakra into his legs.

(Meanwhile in the valley of the end)

the valley lay in huge mess and on the two statue's are the people responsible for the mess. The one on the statue of madara uchiha is Sasuke uchiha in the curse seal level 2 which mutated for a short time. His skin took an grey tinge apart the black cross on the bridge of his nose and his hair grew longer and shaggier and goes down to his shoulders. where two hand like wing sprouted out of his shoulder blades his taters of cloths consist of a dark blue T-shirt with a high collar and his clan symbol witch is a fan but the upper half of the fan is red and the lower half is white. As for his shorts that are a cream whitish colour with medical tape wrapped around his right leg along with his kunai pouch and his ninja sandals are blue.

On the other statue is another boy how was dressed in an eye burning orange jumpsuit that was also in taters with blue shinobi sandals. His name is naruto uzumaki Around him was a strange shroud of red chakra with long ears and a tail that was just a long as his body. But what it really was the chakra of the Nine tailed fox demon that was leaking through the seal that holds it inside of naruto but naruto was to angry and frustrated to notice this he was to focused on stopping his so called friend.

"sasuke why do you want to go to orochimaru he is just trying to use your body for his own plans" naruto said. Saskey gazed at naruto with frustration "don't you get it naruto I would of never gotten the power I need to kill my brother if I stayed in in that village and I don't care if orochimaru uses my body for me to get the power" Sasuke said Naruto shakes his head at Sasuke in disappointment and said "you idiot where do you think orochimaru got all of his power to begin with it was in Konoha same way with your brother Itachi you idiotic emo" then her looked into Sasuke's eyes and only saw darkness and hatred "I don't care as long as I get to kill him it doesn't matter what the means to do it by" said Sasuke. Naruto looked on in sadness but soon steed himself to go one last round "fine then I can see that talking to you is just wasting time lets finish this" said Naruto Sasuke responded with "best thing you've said all this time loser" and began channelling chakra into his fist to make the chidori Kakashi's original jutsu.

Naruto did the same but he made an rasengan a jutsu made by the forth Hokage. but both of the jutsu were different Saskey's chidori was black and grey whitish colours Naruto's rasengan turned an purplish Violet colour once both attacks where at fully powered up they leaped from the statutes and charged at each other in the air. As they got closer and when they where about to clash they shouted there jutsu's names.

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Chidori!"**

They both throw there attacks forward and as they clashed and started the send shock waves out around them and then it started to make some kind of blackish dome of chakra then it began to cut and grind in to the cliff behind the waterfall. And stayed like that for a few seconds then started to crack in random places and then exploded sending the two boys away from each other. Sasuke flew towards a cliff face and got inbedded into the cliff and was knocked out from the force that he hit the cliff face.

Naruto however was still inside the dome for a few more moments then the dome exploded sending Naruto in the cliff face opposite Sasuke Then he pulled himself out of the cliff face and went to pick up sasuke but just before he did he noticed that he managed to divert Sasuke's attack in stead of going through his heart he diverted it his right shoulder that dislocated it and has a hole through it and thought 'fuck this hurts like a bitch aw well it was worth it the knock sasuke out finally at least it is being to heal already' at the end of that thought he piked up sasuke and began to walk back to village but the Kakashi came out of the tree line with a proud look on his face as he washed the last of the battle and was also shocked at the level of destruction his students caused.

Despite to what people believe he never wanted to focus's his time on sasuke but Naruto in stead but the civilian council forced him to teach sasuke his chidori but he stressed that the jutsu was not meant to be used on leaf ninjas At least he didn't teach him the more powerful version the raikiri.

As he looked on at his orange clad student with pride and walked up to him and said "you did good Naruto im proud of you sorry if I was a bit late" and Naruto replied with a a huge grin "that's alright sensei at least you are here now and can you help me im having trouble caring him he needs to lose some weight hehe" Kakashi eye smiled at him and nodded and put sasuke on his back and looked to Naruto "what about you Naruto you look pretty banged up your self" Kakashi said and Naruto said "im alright just a bit tired but other than that im fine" and they started to walk back to the village Kakashi will always be surprised by Naruto's stamina.

As they were almost to the village gate Kakashi asked "hay Naruto why are you so quiet" "just thinking sensei about the fight sasuke really tried to kill me while I just tried to knock him out its just that im not shore if I can trust him" said Naruto. "i know Naruto it is going to be hard on all of the people that where on the team and at home but it will get better in time unless he tries to defects again" said Kakashi "ok then its just I have a really bad feeling" said Naruto.

As he looked up he saw the village gates not to far away and smiled Kakashi did the same but then he thought he felt Sasuke move a little bit ignored it. As they past the gates they saw Sakura Haruno standing there when they looked at her and smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then Sasuke jumped out of Kakashi's arms and got a kunai out of the holder on his right leg and throw it at the back of Naruto's head before Kakashi had any time to move it was in Naruto's neck up to the hilt and just nicked his spinal cord.

Kakashi thanked Kami that he didn't teach Sasuke to aim better because Naruto was still alive but barely and saw the look in Naruto's eyes Kakashi saw betrayal, sadness and rage. And just then the fifth Hokage showed up and saw the hole thing and quickly went to his side and checked the damage.

she felt the nick on his spinal cord and saw that he was slowly dying she also saw the smug look in Sasuke's face and the crowed of civilians gathering around with smirks on and ninjas with sad looks and looked to Naruto and was the same look that Kakashi saw in his eyes but more Intents now that the crowds are gathering him tying to say something and looking at Sasuke at the same time so she healed his vocal cord so he could speak and what he said war so full of rage that she took a step back. "so this is how I die FROM A STUPED EMO DUCKBUTED TRATOR THAT IS TO THICKHEADED TO GIVE UP ON HIS REVENGE NOW HE HAS KILLED HIS FORMER FRIEND AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE I BEAT YOU AND BRING YOU BACK FROM A PEDO TRATOR AND YOU CAN'T KILL ME UP FRONT AND PESONAL SO YOU KILLED ME FROM BEGIND YOU BACK STABING MOTHERFUCKER I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL SHIT FACE ANS BY THE WAY SAKURA GOOD LUCK GETTING LAID WITH HIS PIN DICK AND BEING GAY AS WELL" said Naruto.

coughing up blood on to the ground and glaring at Sasuke who's face has gone from smirking to glaring at him with rage in his eyes and the crowd around the where gobsmacked that Naruto's language and Tsunade was looking at Naruto with pride same with Kakashi for putting Sasuke in his place. Now naruto is looking at Tsunade and said "hay baa Chan sorry for knot keeping my promise of taking that hat from you also can you come down here so I can tell you something" Tsunade nodded and got closer to Naruto and put her ear near his lips. "can you berry be me with your necklace please so if there is an after life so I can remember you I know it is a lot to ask but you where the mom I never had and also tell to pervert that I am thankful for all that he has taught me and by the way the secret to defeating paper work is shadow clones" said Naruto and gave a weak laugh and so did Tsunade and said "i can do that Naruto and you where the son I never had as well and I cant believe that it is that simple to defeating paper work" she chuckled and watched in sadness as his eyes closed and died so did everyone else including the civilians except Sasuke how thought that if he killed Naruto and gain the next stage of the sharingan but he hasn't felt any change in the normal sharingan and he was pissed of that but what he didn't expect was for all of the crowed to look at him with rage in their eyes and him being arrogant as he is said something really stupid "what are you all looking at you all should be bowing at my feet not feeling sad for the dead last and praise me for killing him" he said.

that was the last thing he said because Tsunade punched his head right off his shoulders in a spray of blood and gore.

What they didn't know was that Naruto saw the hole thing and with a foxy grin that was reserved for his pranks but the wired thing is they couldn't see him he guessed that that he was a ghost now and was whiting for something and watched the crowed depart and clean up the street and Tsunade picked up his now lifeless body and took it with her to the hospital.

then he heard a chiming of chains and looked down and to his surprise there was a chain coming out of his chest and was going to pull on it but his instincts told him not to and he followed them and began to walk around the village foe a little bit and went to al of his favourite spots in the village

now it was coming to the end of the day and he decided to go to Ichiraku ramen for the last stop and sat on his favourite stool and looked around for a few moments until he herd a gasp behind him and saw Ayame looking at him and she began to stater and said "N-N Na- Naruto i- is that you how are you here" "yes it is me I wonder why you can see me no one else can but as for why I am here I went for a walk throw the village and came here last because this is my favourite place in the hole world and I think I am still here is I need to what for something or until this chain goes away it began to degrade a while ago at the rate it is degrading it will running out tomorrow " said Naruto.

Ayame looked shocked for a second then she cam to understand it some what he was talking about "well I guess you will be around for a little bit longer in that case I want you to have something if you can grab stuff while you are like that" said Ayame and beckoned him to follow her in to the house part of the shop and up in to her room and closed the door behind her and locked it just in case.

then went to a corner in the room and lifted a lose floor board and took out a diary and hugged it to her chest and walked to Naruto how was sitting on her bed and watching her hips move left to right and his eyes glued to them. what people don't know is that Jiraiya's pervy attitude rubbed off on Naruto.

Ayame saw this and giggled under her breath and had a light blush on her cheeks As Ayame came up to Naruto and sat on the bed with him "Naruto this diary holds all of my ramen and sake and new alcohol recipes even my dad doesn't know that I make the best sake in the village and I want you to have them I all way wanted to give you these when you were of age but now that you are dead I will never get that chance but if you can hold these then you can have them and remember that these are secret so if there is a afterlife then you must keep these to yourself and show no one at alright" said Ayame as her face was a series that Naruto has ever seen her be about anything.

as she handed the diary over to him and to the surprise to both of the Naruto could holed it much to the joy to both of them. and he just nodded and said "I promise Ayame and you know that I never brake my promises I swear on my love in ramen and pretty girls" then he remembered the storage seal that is on the back of his left shoulder and wondered if is steel work even if he is dead so he tested it on a pen first and to his surprise it worked and so he sealed the dairy in to the seal.

Then Naruto asked randomly to Ayame "hay Ayame is it alright if I kissed you you are the only girl besides Hinata and that anko lady has been nice to me and find all of you really attractive" Ayame blushed heavily from the blunt question and his swearing so not trusting her voice and nodded and began to lean in to Naruto as he did the same.

When they where just an inch apart they each smelt each others aroma and then their lips touched and they felt warmth go throw them each and after a few moments and began to deepen the kiss and their hands began to wonder each others bodies and began to get aroused. Ayame felt something poking her leg and and a hand moving down to her plump ass cheek and let him get a good feel of it and she also got her own feel of his dick and what she felt was some thing she didn't expect his dick was huge she has seen a few penises but nothing as big as his.

As then began to settle down and get control of their body's as they broke the kiss they were both grinning a grin that split their faces "was that a kunai in your pants or were you just happy to see me and did you get a good feel" said Ayame to a blushing Naruto who said "maybe I did maybe I didn't but you should know you felt it" as they broke from the hug where in.

then Ayame suggested that Naruto can have his last bowl of ramen that she can make him and ones that was done Ayame said goodnight and said to see him tomorrow at his funeral.

The next day was that day of Naruto's funeral and surprising to him the whole of the village came out the to funeral which made him happy to see that he got his dream to be respected and liked by the villages and in the crowd he could see Ayame, anko and Hinata all looking at him with shocked faces and mover toward them as they to into their own grope away from everyone else and they all glomped him much to his surprise and just looked to Ayame and and the others.

then Anko said "Ayame told us that she saw a ghost of you we thought that she must have had a dream but she just said that we might see you today and what do you know you did and she also said that you found us all attractive all I have to say is you got good eyes and good luck in the afterlife" "b-b before you g go Naruto I- I have to say that I love you and thank you for giving me courage to stand up for my self and for thing of me attractive" said Hinata as she finished talking they saw him began to fade from view all as one jumped towards him and al kissed him at once then he vanished from this world and just at the last second said "i love you all if I was still alive I would stay with you forever but live is not fair but be strong for me and look after each other and teach Ayame to defend her self" and then faded away to the wind just as Tsunade finished the funeral and every one at their tears fall the most were Ayame, Anko and Hinata.

When Naruto opened his eyes and saw a female human shape leaning over him as he blinked as his sight cleared up and took in her appearance she had dark brown skin and purple hair that was up in a phony tail that went down to her ass if he saw right she also had an slim swimmers body type built for speed and agility. As for her cloths she wore sturdy dancers sandals as well as black skin tight pants and also an orange long sleeved turtle neck shirt with a shoulder pad on her right shoulder.

And as he was just about to pass out he said "who are you".

To be continued

I hope you like the story this is my first fan fic tell me if im am good or not just don't be to harsh on me and can you also give some tips to help me out


End file.
